


DRABBLE: A Day at Six Flags

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Sometimes, people don't like going to Six Flags...





	DRABBLE: A Day at Six Flags

**Author's Note:**

> sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch asked: ok ok prompt.... hmmmmm Spike and Buffy at an amusement park, deciding what ride to go on, oh and Buffy's scared of roller coasters. ;D

"C’mon, luv, let’s go ride Goliath and follow it up with Viper!" Spike was practically bouncing in his excitement for being at Six Flags after dark, Buffy’s hand clutched in his while he mapped out their evening.

Buffy gulped, paled dramatically, and tried to pull her hand from Spike’s while coming up with a way to turn him down gently. “Spike, this isn’t happening the way you planned, so can we please go get some food or something?”

"What’s wrong, luv," Spike quickly stopped bouncing and looked closely at his Slayer, "are you afraid of bloody ROLLER COASTERS??"


End file.
